


Mozart - Requiem in D minor

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [3]
Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Series: Theme and Variations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Mozart - Requiem in D minor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



Wolfgang sits at his desk, waiting for the figure he knows will soon come to dictate the next section of the Requiem.

She appears, and without a word attacks the piano, a crashing start to the _Dies irae_. He knows how this must be orchestrated, and writes as fast as he can - tremolo strings and great chords in the brass.

He shakes from the effort, and the fear of the day of wrath that feels all too imminent to him. Why must he write his own Requiem?

It's too much to bear, and he slumps unconscious on his writing desk.


End file.
